


Time of Dying Series

by SupernaturalLover19



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: F/M, Miscarriage, Movie: IT (2017), Movie: IT Chapter Two (2019), Past Miscarriage, Post-Pennywise (IT), Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29851665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalLover19/pseuds/SupernaturalLover19
Summary: Time of Dying Series is from my Wattpad and Tumblr account .
Relationships: Bill Skarsgård/Reader





	1. Chapter 1

Your eyes widened at the timer.

10!

9!

You knew that Bruce wasn't going to make it in time.

You try standing up but you couldn't.

You are too weak to stand up and soon as you stand up.

You fall face-first on the ground.

Cut!

Great job y/n, Jensen yelled.

Bill. You might want to help her up, Jensen said.

Are you ok, Bill said as he helps you up.

Yeah, I am ok, You said.

You smile at Bill before you walk to your trailer.

You wiped off the fake blood and make-up.

Y/n, Bill said.

In here, You said.

I'm a little worried about you, Bill said as he sits down by you.

I told you that I'm fine, You said with a fake smile.

No, you are not fine. What is going on, Bill asked?

Before the movie. I had found out that I was pregnant at the time and I was so scared, bc we are only 20 and 19, You said as the tears go down your face.

At the time, Bill said.

I had lost your baby. I'm so sorry Bill, You said as you cover your face.

Shh. It's ok, Bill said as he rubs your back in comfort.

I'm scared to try for another baby. I don't want to lose another child, You said as you hide your face in his chest.

Maybe in a year. We can try again, Bill said.

Yeah, You mumbled.

October 1st, 2013

Arabella Leah Skarsgård was born at 2:30 am on October 1st.

Ava Megan Skarsgård was born at 2:35 am on October 1st.

I can't believe that I'm finally a mother, You said.

I'm so proud of you, Bill said as he kisses you on the head.

I love you so much, You said with a smile.

I love you too, Bill said.

Bill looks at you with love in his eyes and a smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

September 7, 2017

Today is the premiere of IT Chapter one and you are so excited for it.

It's have been great over the years. You and Bill have been together for seven years now.

Arabella and Ava are now three years old. Each day goes by they look more and more like Bill.

You and Bill are going to welcome your guy's third and fourth child next month.

Yes. You are pregnant with twins girls again and Bill is outnumbered by girls.

You about kill him when you had found out that you were pregnant again. Bc the twins keep you and Bill busy all the time and having another baby was out of the question but you and Bill ended up getting drunk and having sex.

Bill! Y/n! The paparazzi said as they take pictures of you two.

Bill smiles at them as he put his hand on your eight-month baby bump.

The paparazzi went crazy at that.

You look beautiful, Alexander said.

Thank you, You said.

When are you due, Alexander asked?

October 19, You said.

I can't believe that my brother is going to have four kids at the age of 27, Alexander said.

We might have another one after the twins are born, Bill said as he gives you a smirk.

Nope. You aren't getting me pregnant for the fifth time and Four kids are enough for us, You said.

Bill only wants another baby bc he wants it to be a boy instead. I think that he can only make girls bc we had twins girls in 2013 and I'm pregnant with twins girls again in 2017, You said.

Alexander looks at you before he started to laugh.

It's not funny. I don't want that thing near me again and I mean it this time, You said.

Good luck, Alexander whisper.

I'm going to need it after those two are born, Bill said.

I dare you to try to touch me after six weeks and you will be sleeping on the couch for two months, You said.

Have fun, Alexander said.

I'm going to try after those two are born, Bill said as he gives you a smirk.

I will say something that will make you mad in bed and you won't fuck me for a while, You said with a smirk.

What is it, Alexander asked?

You don't want to know, Bill said.

This always turns him off in bed and it works every time, You said.

Tell me what it is, Alexander said.

Y/n, Bill said.

You give Bill a smirk.

( You and Both Bill and Alexander was away from the premier and all the people and paparazzi )

Oh, Roman, You said.

I hate you, Bill mumbled.

Alexander looks at both of you before he started to laugh his butt off.

So you hate it when she calls you Roman in bed, Alexander asked?

I'm not answering that, Bill said as he looks away in embarrassment.

Yes. He does hate it, You said.

Bill glared at you.

October 22, 2017

Penny Nadia Skarsgård was born on October 22 at 5:30 am.

Paige Kelly Skarsgård was born on October 22 at 5:35 am.

They are so beautiful, You said.

Yeah, They are, Bill said.

You let a yawn as you lay on Bill's shoulder.

Take a little nap. I will be here when you walk up, Bill said.

K. I love you, You said before you close your eyes.

I love you too, Bill said as he kisses you on the head.


	3. Chapter 3

September 8th,2019

Today is the premiere of IT Chapter 2.

You and Bill have been together for nine years. You two end up getting married on his birthday.

Arabella and Ava are 5, Penny and Paige are 1.

You had said of Bill had knocked you up again. You would make him sleep on the couch for two months.

Well. You and Bill had ended up having sex in February and now you are pregnant with your and Bill's fifth child.

This time. You are pregnant with one baby and Bill finally got his little sidekick. You are having a boy this time.

Bill! Y/n! The Paparazzi yelled as they take pictures of you two.

Bill puts his hand on your seventh-month bump and you lay your hand on top of his and your wedding ring showing perfect to the paparazzi.

When are you due, One of them asked?

November 27th, You replied.

What are you and Bill having this time, One of them asked?

I wanted another girl but we are having a boy, You said.

I am happy that I'm getting a son, Bill said.

Congratulations.

Thank you, Both You and Bill told them.

You wave at them before you grab Bill's hand and drag him away.

Woah. What wrong, Bill asked?

You whisper something into his ear.

Can't you wait until we get home, Bill said.

No. I need you now and I can't wait, You said.

I would never have guessed that. You being pregnant with a boy this time would make you so damn horny all the time. You were never really horny with both sets of twins, Bill said as he gives you a smirk.

Bill, You whined.

Ok. Let's go, Bill said as he grabs your hand.

A bathroom, You said.

It's the best we can do before anyone comes looking for us, Bill said.

( Warning Smut)

Bill grabs you and pulls you into a kiss.

I need you now, You said as you grab at his pants.

Ok bossy, Bill said as he unbuckled his belt and pull his pants and underwear down.

This might hurt for a minute, Bill said as he pushes in.

Omg. You feel so good, You said as you get used to Bill's dick inside you and move a little.

You feel so good around my cock, Bill said as he moves faster.

Bill, You moan.

I'm about to cum, Bill said.

I'm already pregnant and just cum inside already please, You whined.

Y/n, Bill said before he cums inside of you.

I feel better now, You said as you grab a paper towel and wipe the cum off your leg.

I hope, Bill said as he pulled up his underwear and his pants and buckled his belt back into place.

I think that he is finally sleeping now, You said as you rub your stomach.

( End of smut)

He should be sleep after that, Bill said as he puts his hand on your stomach.

Now. I'm so tired, You said.

The premier will be over in one hour and then we can go home, Bill said.

Ok, You said.

One hour later.

The premier was finally over and your feet were killing you so bad.

Finally home, You said as you slip your heels off at the door.

How are you feeling, Bill asked?

Tired, You replied.

Why don't you go and take a nap, Bill said.

Ok, You said as you kiss him on the lips.

December 2nd, 2019.

You are five days past your due date and you are uncomfortable.

I want you out already, You said as you rub your huge stomach.

He will come out when he is ready, Bill said.

I'm over my due date and I just want him out already and I want to meet him so bad, You said.

Ik. I'm ready to meet to but he will come out soon, Bill said.

( 6 hours later )

Roman Istvan Gunther Skarsgård was born on December 2nd, at 3:30 pm.

Hi baby boy. I'm your mommy, You said as you smiled down at Roman sleeping face.

I'm so proud of you, Bill said as he gives you a smile.

Thank you.

I love you, You said as you lay your head on his shoulder as you watch Bill hold Roman in his arms.

I love you too, Bill said as he was not taking his eyes off of Roman that is wide awake, and looking up at Bill.


End file.
